Junker: Slow Orbit
|image = image:No Image.png |Series = Galactic Expanse |Genre = Third Person Survival Horror |Platform = PC |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |1stPlatform = PC |First = N/A |Last = N/A |Prequel = |Midquel = |Sequel = |Spinoff = |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = 1.0 |Reqs = }} Characters The game features 14 characters -- 12 junkers in teams of two, the owner of the Staryacht you are there to claim, and the hiding criminal Slush. Your main character, Groon, is one of the only humans in the group. Marjorie Groon & Xonas A grizzled, unclean, and cynical Human and his partner, a disgraced former scout-ambassador Kyisziqan telepath. These two junkers have landed on Eclipso with hopes of salvaging the staryacht, the Burlesque, despite it falling closer to Space Pirate territory than to UFCL regions. Cannon & Chop Groon's archrivals, Cannon and Chop are two junkers (a mute Dementian and a psychotic Lunacite, respectively) known for their love and flair for violence. After earlier encounters, both have a desire to kill both Groon and Xonas and finding them on Eclipso they feel is a dream come true. As such they are two on the planet who will actively track the protagonists down to try and kill them in the bloodiest ways possible. Salvaging the staryacht to them is the bonus. Spindle & Vlen Varkoh An Urkhail junker and his medical assistant have reached Eclipso with the desire to pilfer the staryacht; Vlen can also be overheard mentioning his hope to bring much needed medical aid to any survivors of the crash. Almost halfway through the game however Vlen reveals that he has been given a new scientific experiment to maintain: Releasing a swarm of Xrondo onto the planet. He succeeds in doing so but Spindle realizes this. If both characters live long enough, the player will come across a scripted moment where he can watch Spindle's arachnoid silhouette kill Vlen for his betrayal. Glossk & His Allies A group of four slavers consisting of the Aurum Glossk, an Uu'taeris, an Evelin, and a Spince, each of whom have come to brave the caverns of Eclipso to collect the dangerous Biloids for sale on the black market. The four all pose a challenge for different reasons: Glossk is physically large and you have not brought the proper weaponry to kill an Aurix; the Uu'taeris is all notochord and can whip his body around to be difficult to hit and is also quite swift; the Evelin simply is a master survivalist (in fact unless you directly have a hand in killing him he will survive the game); and the Spince has modified his body to provide a large shield and a devastating chainsaw-like weapon. The Landlord The Landlord owner of the Burlesque. Although his ship crashed and several individuals survived, he is one of the last one remaining by the time of your arrival due to various circumstances. Cheydn, Polecc, and Mr. Mzzlatti What appears to be two hair-dyed space-ravers and a gentlemanly upperclassman aboard the Burlesque are in actually two Loranche bodyguards and secretly a Symbiont disguised as a Human. The two Loranches will defend both the upperclassman and the Landlord ship owner with their lives should violence occur in their vicinity, but should the Symbiont reveal itself and either or both are still around he will tear them to shreds. Slush A Laavol criminal who happens to be hiding out on the planet when the 12 junkers all arrive. He notably kills several by claiming them as hosts inside his highly acidic body. He does not want any witnesses to his hiding place and will attack any individuals to either take them over or to kill them. While he can be randomly encountered throughout the game, the player will eventually be forced to fight him, at which point he appears to be slain; however his eye escapes by rolling down an embankment, officially letting him live. Vehicles Vehicles seen in the game. The Burlesque The staryacht that crashes into Eclipso before the beginning of the game. The Dropbear & The Bunyip The junker staging vessel and companion dropship owned by junker duo Marjorie Groon and Xonas. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Games Category:Original Games